Best Friends?
by bblitebritebb
Summary: Pre-glee. Everyone knows it's best to never cross Brittany to avoid Santana's wrath, but how many people realize that it's even worse to harm Santana in Brittany's presence?


Santana and Brittany stood together in line for the swings. They were chatting amiably when Dave and Azimo pushed them out of the way and cut the line.

"Hey you can't do that! Move!" Santana shrieked.

"Shut your face shortie, we can do whatever we want! We're bigger than you, and we're guys!" Azimo yelled at her.

"Well as boys you're supposed to be nicer to girls!" Brittany argued.

"And even if you are bigger, remember I can still kick your ass Azimo!" Santana added heatedly, standing on her toes and hands placed defiantly on her hips. With her eyes narrowed, Brittany was surprised that Dave and Azimo hadn't melted from the Latina's glare.

"That's no way for a lady to speak." Dave scoffed, crossing his arms.

"She's no lady." Azimo quipped, and pushed Santana to the ground.

"Ow!" Santana exclaimed as woodchips scraped her hands. Tears stinged her eyes as she brushed her hands off.

Outraged, Brittany screamed and tackled Azimo to the ground. Stunned, Dave did nothing to help his friend, and ran off when Brittany paused in her punching frenzy and glared at him. She continued to punish Azimo and Santana snapped out of her trance and hopped off the ground.

"Brittany, quit!" she tried yelling over the crowd who were chanting the common 'Fight!' anthem. She turned to Mike and Finn, whose mouths were agape.

"Stop her! Please!" she begged them, hating that she was having to but would do so for Brittany's sake. Though they were extremely hesitant, they stepped in and pulled a violent Brittany off Azimo.

"Brittany! Calm down, please! It's okay!" she tried getting through her best friend.

Still thrashing around, Santana pressed her hand to Brittany's forearm and her other hand on her cheek. Brittany instantly stilled, and locked eyes with Santana. Chest heaving, she zoned out in the big brown eyes that were begging her to calm down and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Santana saw this and took Brittany's hand and dragged her further away from the scene.

arrived to the small crowd of sixth graders that surrounded a bloody-nosed Azimo. His head drooped as those who saw the 'fight' laughed at him.

"What happened? Who did this to you Benjamin?" The boy remained silent, and continued to pinch his nose.

"Fine, you go to the nurse and get cleaned up, and then you go straight to the principal's office!" said sternly. Azimo quickly complied, wanting to escape the snickers. turned to the remaining spectators.

"Who else was involved?" he demanded.

"It was Brittany Pierce, !" Rachel supplied enthusiastically.

"Snitch." Mercedes mumbled.

"Well where did she go?"

"I think she went with Santana to the lunch tables." Kurt answered, shrugging off Mercedes's disappointed glare.

nodded his thanks and headed over to the girls' location. He slowed as he rounded the corner, hearing muffled crying. He stood and watched as the blonde girl cried in the brunette's lap. Santana had her head cradled in her lap as Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. She shushed and stroked the blonde's hair as she tried to soothe her hero.

"It's okay baby, I know you hate violence." Santana said in her ear.

"He just made me so mad." Brittany said, her voice muffled by Santana's shirt.

"I know he made me mad too…you didn't have to fight him for me though." Santana said quietly. "I don't want you to get in trouble Britt Britt."

"But I _did_ have to." Brittany sniffed, wiping her eyes and turning to face Santana. "He's a jerk and he shouldn't have hit you."

Santana smiled warmly, and leaned down and kissed her best friend softly on the lips. Will raised his eyebrows in mild shock at such a show of affection, though the two girls were known for their close friendship. But his heart warmed and he smiled as he recognized the beginning, or perhaps the ongoing, of young love. Pulling away, Santana tucked a piece of hair behind Brittany's ear, and Brittany did the same.

"This is why you're my best friend." Santana said, grinning widely as Brittany matched hers.

Will finally approached the girls and marveled as they remained in their positions as he sat down next to them on the table.

"Santana, Brittany." He greeted solemnly, hating that he had to report one of the young lovers for their chivalrous act.

"Hey ." Santana replied calmly. She continued to stroke Brittany's hair, looking at Will almost daring him to say something against her actions.

"I'm going to the principal's office aren't I?" Brittany asked, her voice quivering as she was on the verge of tears again.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but you are. I'll try to explain to Figgins that it wasn't you who started the fight." he promised.

"I don't see why she has to go in the first place, she was defending me." Santana grumbled as she held Brittany protectively.

"I understand Santana. However no matter the cause, we must keep our hands and feet to ourselves…as well as our lips." he answered, giving them a pointed look.

The girls looked away and Brittany's cheeks instantly reddened. Will was sure he could see a rosy tint on Santana's tan complexion.

"No need to worry about that. Let's get you to Figgins, Brittany." Will stood up and brushed off his pants.

"You're welcome to come too Santana to plead her case." He added, seeing her about to protest.

Santana smiled gratefully and coaxed Brittany up. She took her hand and Brittany immediately intertwined their fingers. They walked ahead of and he tried to hold back another smile. It was easy to see how in love they were even at a young age, and he couldn't help but silently root for their blossoming love.


End file.
